1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for detecting the forgery/falsification of a homepage and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting the forgery/falsification of a homepage, which can promptly and precisely detect the behavior of forging/falsifying a homepage via the hacking of a website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for detecting the behavior of illegally forging/falsifying a homepage via the hacking of a website is problematic in that false positive alarms for identifying even a normal dynamic variation in a target homepage, such as the posting, of writings by a user and a manager on a board and the updating of data by the manager, as forgery/falsification frequently occur in the target homepage.
Conventional technology is configured to periodically crawl source codes (html) constituting a homepage, compare homepage sources which are immediately previously collected, with character codes, display the degree of a chance in the homepage source codes by a percentage change rate, and determine the homepage to be forged/falsified according to the change rate of the source codes of the homepage in order to detect the forgery/falsification of a homepage performed via hacking. However, there are disadvantages in that, due to the posting of writings on a homepage hoard or the uploading of an image file by normal users, the change rate in homepage source codes (html) increases, and a change rate enabling the forgery/falsification of a homepage to be identified is vague, thus making it impossible to precisely detect the forgery/falsification homepage.
Further, among conventional technologies, there is technology for continuously learning and analyzing a dynamic area and a static area by utilizing a masking technique in an image analysis technique and determining whether a homepage has been falsified based on the results of analysis. However, such a technology is disadvantageous in that, when only part of a homepage other than the entirety of the homepage is falsified due to hacking, that is, when only a partial region belonging to a dynamic area is falsified, it is impossible to detect such falsification. Such partial falsification of a dynamic area is such an intelligent method that it is used for the forgery/falsification of the governmental homepages of countries and public institutions, and is a method difficult to automatically detect using current technology.
As related preceding technology, Korean Patent No. 0867306 (entitled “Homepage-falsification inspection system and method using an image analysis technique”) discloses technology for installing a falsification detection system in the personal computer (PC) of a detector so as to detect whether a target website operation has been falsified and continuously monitoring the target website, thus determining whether the target website has been falsified.
The invention disclosed in Korean Patent No. 867306 is configured to distinguish the static area of a web nags from a dynamic area frequently changed by a user via a forward masking analysis technique and a reverse masking analysis technique by applying an image analysis technique to a homepage. This technology determines whether a homepage has been falsified using masking indices indicating locations divided into the static area and the dynamic area of the webpage. Therefore, it is possible to detect only the forgeries/falsifications exceeding the reference values of masking indices of the static and dynamic areas of the homepage. That is, it may be difficult to detect the falsification of a partial area such as the falsification of a small image file in a homepage.